Chaos Theory
by KittyGems
Summary: It's been 4 years since Amelia traveled to the future. But after a getting a vision of the future, she decides to go back to help her friends. Now there's a secret group and a new super villain who goes by "Sunfire". Now they are also after Amelia, and it's up to her and the rest of Big Hero 6 to stop them before it's too late. There is one question- Who is Sunfire...? (HIATUS)
1. Prologue

**Here it is! The sequel!**

 **Kids who are new here, read "The Butterfly Effect" first or NONE of this will make sense!**

 **Don't own BH6, I only own my OCs!**

* * *

"You can't be serious." Frank cried, incredulous.

"Time travel is near impossible, dear." Sarah said, patting her head. Amelia grumbled, having a feeling that this would happen.

"It's why I avoided the lab four years ago! I would have been in cryostasis!" Amelia replied, folding her arms.

"Prove it then." Frank sighed. Amelia nodded at a chair behind them, making them look back at it. The same purple glow followed the edges and it slowly lifted up. Sarah gasped, backing up with Frank.

"N-Now do you believe me?" Amelia asked, letting the hold go, the chair slamming back down into the ground.

"Amelia..." Frank muttered, looking at her.

"Why didn't you tell us before?" Sarah asked, still in shock.

"I was afraid that you'd hate me or... or experiment on me, or something... I was afraid of your reactions." Amelia replied, looking down.

"Honey..." Sarah muttered.

"Never think that! You're still our daughter, I'd never do something like that to you! You're not a test subject!" Frank cried, hugging Amelia close. Amelia let her tears of relief fall, as she hugged him back just as tight.

"We'll keep your secret safe. But why travel into the future?" Sarah inquired.

"I must help my friends. I... I screamed because I saw a vision. They were in trouble with another. I must warn them and battle with them."

"Battle!?"

"Well, I didn't just use my powers to do useless things..." Amelia sighed. Sarah and Frank looked at each other and nodded solemly.

"This will take some time to get used to. But, if you must travel into the future, then I'll allow it. You're a big girl now, you get to make your own decisions." Frank said, and Sarah nodded.

"The question is, how are you going to?"

"That's my question as well... But I think I might have a solution..." Amelia said, looking at the watch.

* * *

"Just tell us what it looks like when you get back dear." Sarah said, smiling.

"Yeah! Take a bunch of pictures bruh!" Mizu said, hugging her friend. Amelia was currently standing on a platform, watch already dialed to April 7th, 2037.

"I will." Amelia laughed.

"Ok, step away Mizu. Amelia, click that button in t-minus 10 seconds." Frank said, turning on a machine to record the data so it could help them with their research for time travel. Amelia nodded, and counted down in her head.

"I love you all..." She said as she reached 5 seconds.

"Good luck honey." Sarah said. Amelia nodded, and clicked the button. She suddenly found herself in a blue tunnel, zooming off, time going forwards as she saw a sped-up version of Mizu telling Sarah and Frank everything she knew, weddings, funerals, everything, until she reached the end. She closed her eyes as everything became white.

* * *

 **Soon our favorite lovebirds will meet again!**

 **I know it seems slightly unrealistic that her parents accepted it so soon, but listen.**

 **This is the same universe where the Avengers and X-Men exist.**

 **Yes, you heard me right.**

 **No, there will be no crossover, but they'll possibly be mentioned.**

 **So, yes, this isn't exactly the most outlandish thing they've heard.**

 **Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed!**

 **Peace!**


	2. Meeting you again

**Don't own BH6, only own my OCs!**

* * *

Amelia opened her eyes, little dots dancing in her vision as she rubbed said eyes, groaning softly.

"That was an experience..." She muttered as the dots went away. She looked around, smiling softly as she saw herself in an alley. She slowly walked out, the sights, smells, and sounds of the futuristic San Fransokyo looking brighter than ever. "I'm back guys..." She said, taking out her butterfly pin and placing it on her blue t-shirt. She dusted off her jeans and joined the crowd of people, looking around for the Lucky Cat Cafe. Suddenly a feeling of dread washed over and she frowned.

Would they remember her?

She gulped, but continued walking. She sighed softly, holding back tears. Finally after a few blocks she spotted the cafe. Nothing had really changed, she mused, seeing the cafe still as busy as ever. She slowly walked up to it, and took a deep breath and let it free. She went through the doors, enjoying the scent of freshly baked goods. Cass didn't seem to change, the now-older woman bustling about, bringing orders around and making things in between. ' _She was always a hard worker.'_ Amelia thought, smiling.

"Hello there, welcome to the Lucky Cat!" Cass exclaimed cheerfully, greeting Amelia.

"Hi, Cass. Is Hiro here?" Cass blinked, not expecting that question.

"Forgive me for asking, but, who are you, exactly?" Cass asked, curiosity filling her.

"I'm Amelia. Amelia Francis." Amelia greeted, and Cass's eyes widened, her eyes lighting up in joy.

"Amelia!" Cass squealed, and Amelia gasped as the lady hugged her tightly, grinning happily. "It's so nice to see you! How big you've grown, hon!"

"You remember me...?" Amelia replied, incredulous.

"Of course! Why wouldn't I?" Cass asked, confused. Amelia smiled sheepishly,

"Well I mean it's been four years, after all." Amelia said, rubbing the back of her neck.

"It has been!" Cass agreed, and guided her to the stairs. "He's in his room. He just got back from college, actually." She smiled, and Amelia nodded.

"Thanks Aunt Cass." Amelia smiled, relieved as she went up the stairs. Barely anything has changed, some more photos here and there and a little bit of rearranging but other than that it still looked like the apartment she came into so long ago. "I'm here guys... I'm really here..." She muttered as she went up the second flight of stairs, reaching the attic/room. Amelia glanced in, noticing that Hiro had added much more stuff into his room, more projects in the corner, a few trophies hung up, etc. The only thing that didn't change was the room divider, hiding away Tadashi's old room. She looked around before spotting Hiro at the computer, typing away, sending things to his garage downstairs. Baymax's charging system, along with the huggable plush, was in the corner, Baymax currently charging inside. She then got a good look at Hiro, blushing lightly. His hair was still as wild as ever, and he had a regular red t-shirt on, his SFTI hoodie tossed on his bed. She frowned; did he forget about her? Did he already move on with another girl? It just made her even more nervous as she stood there, trying to find the words that she could say.

"Aunt Cass, I told you, I'm not hungry yet." Hiro said, a little annoyance in his voice as she saw her figure in the computer screen. He turned, and then blinked, seeing Amelia. Amelia blushed darkly, seeing that Hiro certainly had matured, his voice a bit more deeper, he was growing some muscle due to saving the city all the time, etc. "Who are you?" He asked, curious.

"You don't remember?" Amelia asked, brushing a bit of her hair behind her ear. Hiro squinted lightly; she did seem familiar, her black hair down to her hips, blueberry blue eyes-

Blueberry blue.

"A-Amelia?" Hiro asked in wonder, and Amelia grinned.

"Hey, Hiro." She greeted shyly. Suddenly, without warning, he shot up and hugged her tightly, and Amelia blushed darkly, hugging back.

"It's been four years." Hiro muttered, making Amelia nod.

"Or 19 years for me..." Amelia said softly, making Hiro frown.

"Wait, why are you back?"

"I was worried you were gonna ask that." Amelia sighed, getting out of the hug. "I... I somehow had a vision of the future. This future."

"What? How do you have future vision now?" Hiro asked.

"I'm not sure. I guess my brain is developing or something. It's certainly new, though my body didn't really like it all too well..." Amelia replied, rubbing her forehead.

"Oh. Well, what was it?"

"Some sort of man in a suit. He controlled fire, and when Tien punched his mask off it only showed you." Amelia explained, worry clearly etched in her tone.

"Me? Why me? Was I...?" Hiro asked, biting his bottom lip.

"No, not at all. I'd hope not anyways. You were clearly a separate entity though." Amelia said, still having her worried tone. Hiro frowned, crossing his arms.

"Weren't Jessica and the others cured of their fates?" Hiro asked.

"Yes, they were. But somehow someone figured out my dad's compound. We must find them before it gets out of hand." Amelia replied, scratching her cheek.

"Right. But, for now, let's go see the others. I'm sure they'd like to see you again too." Hiro grinned, trying to lighten the mood. Amelia smiled, and kissed his cheek. Hiro's face color was the equivalent of a strawberry once she pulled away. She smirked, triumphant.

"And we could spend the time that we have getting to know each other better. Maybe a few dates?" Amelia asked, her smirk turning into a grin as Hiro nodded, his own smirk on his face.

"Amelia, I missed you."

"I missed you too, Hiro."

* * *

"Shoot it." The man said, the younger man's hand alight with fire, the two in a target room. The younger nodded and shot the target straight on, making the older smirk.

"Did I do it?" The younger asked.

"Yes, you did good, _Sunfire._ " The older man praised, and Sunfire smiled.

Soon his plan would be set into the motion.

And he was gonna love every moment of it

* * *

 **More dun dun dun! Lol**

 **Yay, our favorite couple is together again! With some fluff of course.**

 **Next time Amelia will meet up with the others, and we might have a fight scene in there too. We'll see~**

 **Ok, it's almost 2 AM, so yeah.**

 **Peace!**


	3. AN

**Alright, even I'm sick of these author notes.**

 **But I have a unique proposition.**

 **I'm... going to rewrite Butterfly Effect. Do I know when? No.**

 **But I feel like the story is too clunky and focused too much on Amelia and the whole plot, and not much on character interactions between her and the gang.**

 **Thus, I plan on making it** ** _better_** **. I got a new laptop for Christmas, thus I can work on fanfictions without worrying about being downstairs all the time.**

 **I've never rewritten a fanfic before, but hopefully this works out.**

 **The original will stay up, under (original). The new one will be just "The Butterfly Effect."**

 **I also plan on rewritting it without publishing it until I get to at least 5 chapters. I feel that I'm older and more skilled in writing. Will the sequel stay up? Yes, but sadly under hiatus.**

 **I've just been so caught up in my Junior year of high school (I'm gonna graduate next year yay...) and focusing on other fanfics that I've just sorta... dropped fanfiction . net**

 **I've been posting stories to A03, though I will try to post more here too.**

 **My A03 is KittyGems, and I've mostly written about Asagao Academy on it. If you're into it, you can give it a read if you wish.**

 **All author notes will be deleted soon as well, only leaving this one.**

 **Thanks to everyone who have been patient and have been waiting. I'm a terrible author, I know.**

 **Peace!**


End file.
